A new unova love story
by ratpower2
Summary: Dawn has always loved Pokémon, ever since she first summoned her beloved Piplup from it's Pokéball. She has faced many challenges and when she is asked to face another, to travel to the Unova region and research Pokémon, she is more than happy to do it. She will have to face danger from new Pokémon and a force called Team Plasma but could it be possible to find love as well...


chapter One- a new dawn

Dawn stepped off the boat and breathed in the fresh salty air as it whipped past her. All kinds of new Pokémon flew past her and she grabbed the new Pokédex she had received from Professor Rowan and Professor Juniper

She remembered fondly the day he had told her the good news:

"_Ah dawn it's good to see you" Professor Rowan said as she into the laboratory to see her favourite professor_

_However he was not alone as both Cynthia and an unfamiliar woman was also there. The woman had a strange package in her hands and Cynthia was stroking her beloved Garchomp. _

_"Ah Dawn it's great to see you, how has Ash been" Cynthia asked with a small smile on her face_

_"Pretty alright" the blue haired girl replied "I heard he had gone to the Unova region but then he had to return home because his mother was ill so he didn't get very far in the league"_

_Professor Rowan gave a simple nod and said "it is shame, professor Juniper was hoping he would aid her in her studies"_

_"Studies?" the girl asked and the ancient fire that was burning in her heart began to rekindle_

_It had been a few years since she had been with Ash and Brock and the three of the them had travelled everywhere getting into all kinds of adventures and learning about friendship and Pokémon. Dawn had learned a lot from them and she was happy resting at home for a few years and helping out with some of the kids in her town who also wanted to enter contests and the Pokémon league but she had also been training more and more making her and her partners stronger and stronger. They had always been together and now that she was fifteen her bond with them was unbreakable._

_"Which is why Dawn I have a favour to ask" the woman professor Juniper said with a smile "I want you to help me study pokemon in the Unova region"_

_Dawn squealed in glee and jumped up "Yes, yes, a hundred times yes," she had wanted to go there ever since she got her first letter from Ash as he talked about all the Patrats and Lillipups. She had almost never even been outside Sinnoh and she visited Hoenn only for a brief time so maybe Unova would be a great experience for her and some of her Pokémon. She couldn't bear to take all of them and leave her mother alone_

_"Good you will accompany me to Castelia City on boat and then we can both begin a new adventure" Cynthia said with a smile "I was hoping I could have company on the trip, my Gastrodon may be one of my best friends in battle but he can be a bit of a bore sometimes"_

And that is how she came to find herself standing outside on the deck of the SS Dawn. She found it very ironic the boat had the same name as and she was wondering if this was simply a coincidence or it was a sign that she was going to do well here. In fact, her own name aside, this was a brand new dawn and one she had to share with her Pokémon.

"Hey Piplup, Buneary, Mamoswine, some on out" she called to the three Pokémon she had painstakingly had to pick. However these were the best since she could never part from her Piplup, Buneary would have just drove her mother up the wall and Mamoswine and her had grown even closer. It was hard to think he used to be so unruly but now he was completely devoted to her. The others were safely at home with her mother and even though she loved them and cried for a whole night before she had to leave there was no way all of them could go with her so although a tough decision it had to be done.

"Pip-pip-pip" Piplup complained, he had been in his ball for too long in his opinion and he demanding an explanation

"Sorry Piplup but I was so distracted and there was a photographer on board and he wanted to get some shots of Buneary" she said looking at the diva the fluffy little Pokémon had become

"Buneary" Buneary sighed and flicked her ear back in a dramatic fashion

"At least you still love me Mamoswine" Dawn sighed and reached for the large fuzzy creature before it turned it's head in disgust as he also felt slightly neglected

"Mamo-swine" it stamped it's foot and through it's tusks in the air as if throwing a tantrum

"Hey Mamoswine how does a Poffin sound right about now" Dawn asked having a look in her bag for her carry-on Poffin case

She got one out and swing it in front of the angry Pokémon. Immediately it stopped and stared at the treat it's eyes gleaming with glee as he reached forward to take it. However, Dawn was too quick and she took it back before giving her Mamoswine a stern look.

"Come on apologise Mamoswine" she pushed him forward but he merely turned his head in defiance

"Oh my a what is that Pokémon" she gasped as she a vicious looking red striped fish swim close to the boat followed by another blue striped one as they began to bite and growl at each other

She got out her new Pokédex and used it to examine the new one it read **"Basculin, the hostile Pokémon. Red and blue Basculin get along so poorly, they'll start fighting instantly. These Pokémon are very hostile."**

Dawn thought for a moment and then a cunning smile crept to her face, she leaned over a cried "hey Basculin" they stopped for a moment to examine the girl and Dawn asked "do you want a Poffin"

They immediately looked at one another but then looked at Dawn with a hopeful look. Mamoswine gave her a look, he had called her bluff and unfortunately for him Dawn had gotten better at keeping her promises as she through Poffin out to sea for the two to share. Mamoswine barged through and watched the tasty treat fall into the hands of the hostile creatures.

He glared at Dawn then Dawn asked "now are you sorry" he swallowed the lump of pride he had and gave his trainer a reluctant nod

She smiled then fished another Poffin out her bag and gave it to Mamoswine. Dawn looked around and noticed she was running out of Poffin ingredients and she had no idea how long the Pokémon would last. She sighed then grabbed two more out to give to her smaller Pokémon, when each one was fed and much happier she looked over the boat again and stared off into the distance only to see a black dot.

"Is that?" she wondered aloud

"Castelia city" the voice of Cynthia said and she came to stand next to her

"I remember coming here years ago when I was about as old as you, it was so amazing seeing so many new Pokémon and new people but the best thing was what I found within my own heart" Cynthia sighed in longing as she watched the youth look up at her in awe

"What was that?" Dawn asked

"You may see it some day" she told the naïve child "we'll be there in a few hours so rest up and get ready for the city, it is a very happening place"

Dawn nodded and smiled as she looked up at the clear sky. She looked over at her trusty Pokémon and knew this was right, it was time for her to make more steps to become a top co-ordinator and build a stronger Pokémon relationship. As she began to walk back in she then saw something out of the corner of her eye. She ran to the edge of the deck and squinted out as two dragon like Pokémon, one black and one white sailed across the sky but as quickly as they appeared, they were gone.

She shook her head and wondered about the strange thing, Mamoswine nudged her and she looked back happy to see he had her back. Buneary leapt into her arms and Piplup managed to climb onto her head. With an happy smile it was time to face her destiny...


End file.
